Sunnydale High School
was a public high school located in Sunnydale. It was headed by Principal Robert Flutie up until his death in 1997,"The Pack" and then by Principal Snyder. The original school was destroyed on the Class of '99's Graduation Day battle against the Mayor Richard Wilkins."Graduation Day, Part Two" It was rebuilt and reopened in 2002, headed by Principal Robin Wood, until it was destroyed yet again with the rest of Sunnydale in 2003."Chosen" Campus Sunnydale_high_font_episode_1.jpg|Original main entrance SunnydaleHigh.jpg|Original quad School.jpg|Destroyed main entrance Screen Shot 2013-09-05 at 4.14.47 PM.png|Destroyed halls Sunnydale High.jpg|Rebuilt school Sunnydale high sign.jpg|Rebuilt school sign Sunnydale high hall.jpg|Rebuilt hallway Bathroom.jpg|Rebuilt girls bathroom The campus itself consisted of a large main, two story building with a front entrance behind a walkway. Its interior mainly included halls lined with lockers and doors leading to each classroom. When it was rebuilt, its design was changed dramatically from the previous structure, taking a more modern appearance and having a much larger walkway in its front view. The front of the school contained a sign that said in Latin "Formatia trans sicere educatorum" ("Enter all ye who seek knowledge"). The basements also contained a room where the Seal of Danzalthar, an ancient seal that could open directly into the Hellmouth, was located. Library Library.png|Original New library.png|Rebuilt Sunnydale High facilities included a library located around the middle of the school over the exact place of the Hellmouth."Prophecy Girl" The library acted as the Scooby Gang's main base of operations and strangely was not often used by the students with the exception of the more studious. Cordelia Chase herself did not enter the library until she needed the gang's help as she claimed that she "had a life". The library has been known to give students "the wiggins" and, when Rupert Giles took the position as librarian, he added many historical volumes and biographies"Welcome to the Hellmouth" notably about demonology and the occult. After the school's reconstruction, the site of the old library was replaced by the Principal's office"Lessons" and according to former librarian, Giles, it consisted of nothing but computers."Lies My Parents Told Me" However, this was likely an exaggeration, as a library with books was the place where Dawn befriended Cassie Newton and the base of the Cult of Avilas."Help" Quad School_quad.png|A pep rally at the quad sunnydale high school quad stairs.jpg|The stair case Clocktower.png|Clock tower A prominent area was the quad, a large exterior area located at the left of the school with a gate at the end of quad. The quad had benches, palm trees, a water fountain, and a clock tower where in 1999, the heavily bullied and ignored Jonathan Levinson almost killed himself."Earshot" In 1997, the Pack sought fresh prey before thinking of Herbert the Pig. The invisible Marcie Ross pushed Harmony Kendall down a staircase, breaking her leg. In 1998, Oz accepted himself like a werewolf here."Phases" When all the student girls fell in love with [[Alexander Harris under Amy Madison's spell, Harmony saved Xander from Willow Rosenberg (who was also charmed) who tried to kill him with a hatchet breaking her heart."Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" Cordy rejected the Cordettes and decided to be Xander's girlfriend. Humiliated by the Cordettes, Cordelia stated her wish to her new friend Anyanka, sending her into another reality where the quad is almost empty."The Wish" Many organized events occurred in the quad, such as the announcement of the Mayfair Queen, pep rallies, and the graduation of the Class of '99. Lounge File:Sunnydale_high.png Sunnydale_lounge_careers_fair.jpg|During the Careers Fair The school possessed a lounge room contained among the hallways to the left of the entrance. The lounge had tables, couches and artwork displayed on the walls, where students could sit down, talk and eat lunch in between classes. The Scooby Gang tended hang out in the lounge when not in class or in the library."When She Was Bad" In 1997, parent teacher night, organized by Buffy and Sheila Martini, was held in the lounge before the school was attacked by vampires."School Hard" The students also completed their vocational aptitude tests at the lounge before the Career Fair where the assassin Patrice (disguised as police officer conducting the students selected for law enforcement) attempted to kill Buffy."What's My Line? Part One""What's My Line? Part Two" Snyder required all students to sell the supernatural chocolates Milkbar for the school brass band."Band Candy" Cafeteria Season one sunnydale cafeteria.jpg Cafeteria.png The school dining facility."Out of Mind, Out of Sight" In 1997, Dr. Stephen Gregory's beheaded body was found here by Buffy and Cordelia."Teacher's Pet" In 1998, James Stanley conjured a large number of snakes in the cafeteria. This resulted in the school being temporarily shutdown and the Sadie Hawkins dance being cancelled."I Only Have Eyes for You" Buffy Summers collapsed in the school cafeteria due to the large number of thoughts that plagued her mind when she had telepathy; in that moment she heard the thought of someone who wanted to kill all the students. It was later discovered that it was the Lunch Lady, who tried to kill Xander with a butcher knife in the cafeteria after he found her pouring rat poison in the student's lunch. Buffy came to the rescue and overwhelmed the Lunch Lady. The Scooby Gang had their exchange of the Box of Gavrok for Willow with the Mayor at the cafeteria after school hours."Choices" Computer classroom Informatic_1.png Informatic_2.png Informatic_3.png Informatic_4.png Informatic_5.png The computer class taught by Jennifer Calendar (1997–1998), and then replaced by still student Willow (spring 1998). Moloch the Corruptor mesmerized students like David Kirby and Fritz Siegel. It was here that David was killed by Fritz under the orders of Moloch after betraying them."I Robot, You Jane" In 1998, Jenny deciphered the remaining text of the Ritual of Restoration before Angelus killed her and destroyed the computer containing the deciphered text."Passion" Jenny had saved the information on a floppy disk that was eventually found by Willow."Becoming, Part One" Gym Sunnydale_high_gym_cheerleading_practise.jpg|Original Gymnase_5.png|Cheerleading audition Gymnase_55.png|Cheerleading session Gymnase_56.png|Cheerleading game Gymnase.png|Dodge Ball game Self-defense.png Sunnydale_high_school_new_gym.jpg|Rebuilt The gymnasium was where indoor sports events were held, such as basketball matches with other schools."Witch" Cheerleading practice and auditions were held in the gym; in one of these auditions Amber Grove's hands combusted when she was cursed by a witch. and Dawn Summers gave a disastrous performance."Him" When heavy storms occurred, all regular gym classes would be cancelled and students were instead forced to play dodge ball. Self-defense classes were also taught during the full moon after a string of werewolf attacks in 1998."PhasesIt was also the room where, while protecting Billy Palmer, Buffy was attacked by the Monster."Nightmares" Football field Sunnydale_high_football.jpg|Original Sunnydale_high_school_new_football_field.jpg|Rebuilt An outdoor area where football was practiced and played with opposing teams from other schools. Xander questions Cordelia in vain regarding Emily Djemanowicz's murder."The Puppet Show" Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar attended a football game on their first date. At the same game, Cordelia, a cheerleader, was kidnapped by Daryl Epps."Some Assembly Required" The Peruvian Bodyguard attack here Xander and the false Ampata Gutierrez, a life-stealing Inca mummy."Inca Mummy Girl" The Scooby Gang attended a football game which included Hogan Martin. When the school was rebuilt, Dawn Summers fell in love with R.J. Brooks when she saw him with his magical letterman jacket while he was practicing on the field."Him" Pool and steam room Sunnydale_high_swimming_pool.jpg|Pool Sunnydale_high_steam_room.jpg|Steam room The swimming pool located inside the school for the Razorbacks' swim team to practice and compete in. It had a locker room and a steam room. The steam room was exclusively for swim team members and was used by Coach Carl Marin to provide the swim team with steroids via aromatherapy. The pool room also lead to a utility room which contained a water hole where Marin kept the students who turned into fish-like monsters due to the steroids. The water hole was also connected to the sewers which allowed the monsters to roam around the school and the rest of Sunnydale."Go Fish" Shower and changing rooms Vestiaire_2.png Vestiarie_3.png Vestiary_4.png Vestiary_5.png Vestiary_6.png The shower and dressing rooms were located inside the school for the students to change and clean up during PE classes. In 1997, Aura discovered the corpse of Chris Boal hidden inside her dressing room locker, frightened. Cordelia menaced Amy Madison (in reality Catherine Madison), provoking her fury. Buffy was almost killed by electrocution in the shower by Fritz under Moloch's orders. Month later, Emily Djemanowicz was killed by Marc in the females' dressing room, and Mitch Fargo was attacked by a flying baseball bat in the males'. In 1998, persuaded that Larry Blaisdell was a werewolf, Xander is surprised to find the boy hiding his gay orientation."Phases" Later, Xander is attacked by Cameron Walker, who was transformed into one of the fish-like monsters. Auditorium Amphi.png Sunnydale_high_auditorium_awekard.jpg|Stage Sunnydale_high_auditorium_audience.jpg|Audience Sunnydale_high_auditorium.jpg|Main entrance Sunnydale_high_auditorium_door.jpg|Side entrance The school had an auditorium where the Sunnydale Talent Show was held, including one in 1997 where a demon named Marc posing as a student began killing participants and extracting their organs in order to retain human form, ending at his death which occurred just before the talent show commenced. When her nightmare becomes reality under influence from Billy Palmer, Willow accompanied Aldo Gianfranco on stage here as a soprano to perform Madame Butterfly."Nightmares" The school's performance of Romeo and Juliet where Andrew Wells released a pack of Flying Monkeys was probably held here. In a dream, Willow was present here for play in a representation of Death of a Salesman alongside Harmony, Buffy, and Riley Finn, and staged by Giles."Restless" Principal's office Flutie's_office.jpg|Original (with Flutie) Office.png|Original (with Snyder) School office.png|Rebuilt (with Wood) The office of Robert Flutie (?–1997), Snyder (1997–1999), and Robin Wood (2002–2003). It was the site of Flutie's death at the hands of a possessed group of students when they were called to his office and devoured him (the official theory being that he was attacked by wild dogs). When the school was rebuilt, the office was placed where the library use to be, meaning it was directly over the Hellmouth. As a vampire hunter, Wood kept an arsenal of bladed weapons concealed in a cabinet inside his office."Bring on the Night In 2003, it was the place where Willow launched the spell to activate all the Slayers. Basement Cave_2.png|The Scooby Gang locked by Marcie Ross Sunnydale_high_boiler_room_slaves.jpg|The Bezoar in the boiler room Sunnydale_high_basement.jpg|Spike being tormented by the First Sunnydale_Seal_of_Danthazar.jpg|Jonathan Levinson dying on the Seal Slayeropeningseal.jpg|The Potential Slayers opening the Seal The basement level of the school with a boiler room..In 1997, student Laura Egler isolated herself there to smoke a cigarette and was beaten by the Ugly Man."Nightmares In 1998, a tunnel was made in the boiler room that led to the location of the Bezoar who used its offspring, distributed via eggs in Health Class, to possess the student body as well as the faculty, and make them mine underground. This was stopped when Buffy killed the beast."Bad Eggs" After the rebuilding of the school, a tormented Spike initially took residence in the basement. During the first day of school, Dawn and two other students became trapped in the basement where they were attacked by a group of vengeful manifestations until Xander destroyed the talisman keeping them alive. The Seal of Danthalzar was located in the basement and was only discovered when Jonathan and Andrew dug it up out of the ground. The seal was a direct entrance to the Hellmouth, containing thousands of Turok-Han vampires; many attempts were made to open it. Buffy and the Potential Slayers used the seal to enter the Hellmouth and commence the battle at the Hellmouth. School life Despite being on the site of a Hellmouth, most students and faculty members continued with their lives, living in ignorance of the supernatural forces that cursed their town. The occurrence of strange events and bizarre deaths were ongoing, yet forgotten when Principal Snyder came up with flimsy rationalizations, often blaming gang-related PCP. Deaths due to supernatural causes was common among both students and teachers. Larry Blaisdell was certain at the start of his senior year that it would be the best football season ever, so long as they can "focus, keep discipline and not have quite as many mysterious deaths","Anne and the school paper The Sunnydale High Sentinel even had its own obituary section. Despite this, the Class of '99 had the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in the history of Sunnydale, with at least around 30 student deaths (including sirings) over three years."The Prom" Apart from that, life on Sunnydale High still continued with their very own "it-girl" group called, the Cordettes, and many school social functions, including basketball, football, cheerleading, swing choir,"Potential" homecoming dances,"Homecoming" and foreign student exchange programs. Faculty :See List of Sunnydale High faculty and staff members Students :See List of Sunnydale High students Prominent events 1955 *The student James Stanley had an affair with his teacher Grace Newman, When she tried to break it off; an angry James shot her before shooting himself. 1997 *Darla invaded the building with ex-student Chris Boal after school hours, drained him, and left his body at one of the lockers. *The witch Catherine Madison swapped bodies with her daughter, Amy, to join the cheerleading squad, and cursed several candidates in the process. *A She-Mantis killed the science teacher Dr. Gregory to gain employment so that she could mate. *A group of bullies became possessed by hyenas in a Primal ritual and, as a result, ate Mr. Flutie and the school mascot. *Darla spies on Buffy and Willow, overhearing a conversation about Angel. *Moloch the Corruptor was accidentally downloaded into the internet by one of the school computers and had two students killed. *Sid killed the last of Brotherhood of Seven member after he killed two students and harvested their organs. *The nightmares of various students began coming true and wrecked havoc. *A largely unpopular girl, Marcie Ross, became invisible, injured two students and almost killed the teacher Ms. Miller. *The Hellmouth opened and released a multiple-headed demon before closing after the death of the Master. A large group of students were also killed by vampires the same day. *The Order of Aurelius kidnapped Willow and Giles as a sacrifice to resurrect the Master. *Students Chris Epps and Eric Gittleson kidnapped Cordelia to make the reanimated living-dead bride of Daryl Epps. *Spike and his gang of vampires raided the school during parent teacher night. Several vampires, one parent, and one teacher died during the ordeal. *The Inca mummy absorbed the life of her bodyguard in the bathroom. *Buffy had a visit from her old friend Billy Fordham."Lie to Me" *The vampire Julia stole Du Lac manuscript in the library. *Eyghon the Sleepwalker killed Philip Henry at the campus, and possessed Jenny Calendar."The Dark Age" *The Order of Taraka member Patrice tried to kill Buffy, though She was only able to seriously wound Oz. 1998 *A bezoar managed to possess the entire student body and faculty, by having its eggs distributed during health class. *The entire female population, both students and faculty, fell under a love spell that had been cast by Amy Madison in favor of Xander. *The computer teacher Jenny Calendar was killed by Angelus after translating the Ritual of Restoration. *The school was temporarily shutdown when it became haunted by a poltergeist, who was actually the spirit of James Stanley. *The swim team started turning into fish-like monsters when the coach Carl Marin drugged them with Soviet experimental drugs. *The Slayer Kendra Young was killed by Drusilla in the library, kidnapping Giles and injuring Willow. *Pete Clarner, a student, began taking a special potion which led him into becoming a monster and killing the guidance councilor Stephen Platt, his girlfriend Debbie Foley, and releasing a werewolf out of his cage."Beauty and the Beasts" *During SlayerFest '98, Lyle Gorch, Candy Gorch, and the Gruenshtahler Twins attacked Buffy, Cordelia, and Giles. The homecoming party was being hold at the same night. *Under the magic effect of chocolate bars sold to raise funds to the school band, all the staff was reversed to their teenage self. *Willow attempted to perform a delusting spell at the lab, when Spike kidnapped her and Xander."Lovers Walk" 1999 *The student's lockers were forcibly searched for witch-related objects, and several books on the occult at the library removed and burnt."Gingerbread" *The Hellmouth was once again opened by the Sisterhood of Jhe, and a group of zombies attempted to blow the school up."The Zeppo" *Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce were kidnapped by the El Eliminati vampires. *Willow was attacked by her vampiric counterpart at the library, who was momentarily imprisoned at the book cage, then attempted to attack Cordelia and Wesley."Doppelgangland" *Jonathan Levinson attempted to kill himself in the school clock-tower, but was convinced otherwise by Buffy. A the same time, the lunch lady actually attempted to poison the students with rat poison, but this was also prevented by Buffy. *A trade occurred in the cafeteria where the Mayor offered Willow in exchange for the Box of Gavrok. *A group of hellhounds were let loose during the Senior Prom, but were killed by Buffy. She later received a Class Protector Award at the event. *The school was blown-up, concluding a hectic battle between the Mayor and the graduating students. 2000 *A trio of Vahrall demons attempted to reopen the Hellmouth at the destroyed school by performing the ritual Sacrifice of Three."Doomed" *After leaving the Initiative, Riley Finn took shelter in the school's remains. 2002 *Shortly after its reopening, three manifestations terrorized Dawn and several other students on their first day. *A group of students led by Peter Nicols attempted to sacrifice Cassie Newton to perform the Invocation of Avilas. Even though Buffy managed to stop them, Cassie still died of heart failure at the school. *Student R.J. Brooks unknowingly made several females fall in love with him, including Buffy the school counselor, because of a magical jacket. *Jonathan was killed by Andrew Wells to open the Seal of Danzalthar."Conversations with Dead People" *Amanda and Dawn were chased by a vampire, which was eventually dealt with along with several Harbingers of Death. *A Turok-Han was released from the seal with the blood of Spike. 2003 *The demon Lissa nearly released another Turok-Han with the blood of Xander."First Date" *The opening of the seal caused a number of strange occurrences at the school. This was stopped by Andrew's tears of repentance."Storyteller" *Faith Lehane and Robin Wood spoke of their night when they had sex, and the Slayer was for once convinced to go farther. *Willow, under Kennedy's protection, launched the spell with the Mʔ to give powers to all Slayers. *The school, left completely abandoned, was destroyed along with the whole town after the battle at the Hellmouth. Undated events *Andrew Wells summoned a pack of flying monkeys to attack the school's production of Romeo & Juliet. Alternate timeline *Cordelia Chase was visited by the vengeance demon Anyanka, posing as a Sunnydale High student. This caused an alternate timeline to exist in which Buffy had never moved to Sunnydale. With this, many of the student population, including Willow and Xander, has been killed and sired by vampires, changed completely the school's behavior. Groups and clubs *The sports teams, known as the Razorbacks **Swim Team **Gymnastics Team **Basketball Team **Football Team **Cheerleading Squad *''The Sunnydale High Sentinel, the school newspaper *The yearbook committee, a group focused on creating the Sunnydale High Yearbook *The Scooby Gang, a demon-fighting vigilante group based in the school. *The Chess Team *Cordettes *We Hate Cordelia Chase Club Notable alumni As the main high school in Sunnydale, situated over a Hellmouth, many of its alumni, and even its faculty, went on to do great things, or at least become supernaturally empowered. *Buffy eventually became leader to the Slayers and many-time savior of the world. *Librarian Rupert Giles came to lead the Watchers Council. *Willow Rosenberg, Amy Madison, and Catherine Madison all became very powerful witches. Willow was responsible both for nearly ending"Grave" and also saving the world. Amy became significantly involved with the US army against the Slayer Organization. Amy's mother Catherine had become a less powerful witch years beforehand, and became forever trapped in a cheerleader trophy at the school. *While developing no special powers of his own, Xander came to lead the Slayer Organization alongside Buffy. *Oz became a werewolf and learned to control his transformations. *Cordelia Chase went on to become a powerful seer, and later ascended to become a higher being. Her acting career, however, floundered. *Harmony Kendall, became a vampire during the battle against the Mayor, the responsible for the world-changing reveal of vampires to the general public, the star of reality TV show ''Harmony Bites,Harmonic Divergence and the spokeswoman for Reform Vampirism.In Perfect Harmony *Warren Mears, a genius roboticist,"I Was Made to Love You" Jonathan Levinson, a powerful sorcerer, and Andrew Wells, a skilled demon-summoner, conspired to conquer the world, but had trouble conquering Sunnydale. Warren found life after death and continued to hone his abilities, while Andrew became a Watcher. *Dawn Summers, the Key, would repeatedly assist in saving the world as member of the Scooby Gang. *Amanda became a Slayer. Behind the scenes *The school was originally called Berryman High School in the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' pilot. *The real building was Torrance High School, located in southern California. *The second school was filmed at California State University in Northridge, California. *The building was also used as the location for the high school in the 1999 teen romantic comedy She's All That. Sarah Michelle Gellar had a cameo appearance in a cafeteria scene as a student. Her husband Freddie Prinze, Jr. portrayed the male protagonist. Gallery Appearances Canonical ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer ;Angel Other ;Buffy the Animated Series *Pilot ;Buffy: The High School Years *''Freaks & Geeks'' *''Glutton for Punishment'' *''Parental Parasite'' ;Novels *''The Suicide King'' *"Again" *''The Deathless'' *''Sunnydale High Yearbook'' *''Sunnydale High Hardcover Ruled Journal'' ;Games *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Game Boy Color) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Xbox) *''Chaos Bleeds'' *''Sacrifice'' }} References de:Sunnydale High School fr:Lycée de Sunnydale pt-br:Sunnydale High School Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale High Category:Educational institutions Category:Vampire lairs Category:Sunnydale